They'll both be there
by Dark Blazing Phoenix
Summary: Bella can't decide who she wants, Edward or Jake, so ever-helpful Alice decides to take Bella to the top of a mountain where, little beknownst to her Edward and Jake are...hanging out. Set before Bella becomes a vampire.


Just an idea I had while I was thinking for another fanfic. Let me know how it is :)

Bella was walking alongside Alice…sort of. Really Alice was half leading half carrying her through the rocky mountains. Alice had told Bella that she wanted to show her something. Bella was distracted – not a good thing on a hike in the woods. She tripped again. She was still concentrating on who to choose. On one side there was Edward. Her dreamy vampire whom she did not think she could live without. On the other hand there was Jacob, the one who had never deserted her and who had always looked out for her. When she had been all alone he had been there and now she knew she could only have one of them. The only question was who.

"Where are we going Alice?" asked Bella. She hadn't gotten an answer yet but she still thought she would ask…even if it was just to make conversation. She was surprised when she got an answer.

"To the top of the hill, Edward and Jake are there. I wanted to show you something since you've been so confused. It should make things easier." Alice answered in a happy voice. I paled, at least as much as I did pale, and ran up to the top of the hill. When I reached the top a couple of minutes later I was greeted by a vicious battle site.

_Bella's POV_

Edward was ducking as Jake leapt at him. Edward ran over towards the edge of the clearing and grabbed a log and hurled it and Jake who leapt over it and ran towards Edward again. They hit each other and rebounded like a tennis ball off a wall. They landed on the ground with a thud; the log finally hit the ground. They were up again in a flash and ran towards each other faster than I could follow and then, just before hitting each other dodged around each other and continued circling each other. From the moments I could keep track of neither seemed to have any injuries but from the amount of claw marks, teeth marks and debris around the battle field it was clear that the battle had been going on for a while. I took a step forward to try and stop the fight when I felt Alice's cool hands grab me from behind and hold me back. I struggled for a minute before I realised it was pointless; Alice was so much stronger than me. I went limp in her arms and I heard her whistle. Abruptly the battel stopped and I was released. I was about to go over to them but Edward and Jake had already run over to me.

"What do you two think your doing?" I yelled at them.

"We were doing it for you Bella" they said at basically the same time, Jake a bit faster than Edward. I pulled back my hand to slap them both when Alice laughed. I turned around to look at her. She was leaning on a tree and had an all-knowing smile. I heard Edward groan and Jake suddenly started laughing in his wolf form, walking over to some trees and changing back.

"You misunderstand Bella" Edward said calmly.

"You got that right bloodsucker" called Jacob from the trees. He came out after that wearing a t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. "When we say we're fighting for you, we don't mean who will get to be with you." He said.

"The dog's right" Edward said. "We're fighting to get stronger so that next time someone comes around wanting to kill you we can protect you better. Who you want to be with is your choice, but either way we both want to protect you regardless."

"Oh…" I said sheepishly. I turned around to yell at Alice for not warning me but she was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and went to sit down on a log.

"Well since I'll get lost if I try to go back alone I guess I'll wait for you two to get bored and go back with you." I said. They both nodded and then walked back off to their little battlefield.

As the fight began again I couldn't help but smile. It was good to know that they would both be there.

Good? Bad? Really would like some feedback here, it's my first time trying something like this.

Thanks :)


End file.
